Wall-mountable resistance-type exercise devices are well known in the art. Various embodiments of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,205, 5,431,617, 4,402,504 and 5,385,525. Little, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546, the contents of which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto, provides a review of such prior art devices and discloses a wall-mountable resistance-type exercise device that overcomes many of the limitations present in prior art devices. Little's device has a matched pair of slotted rails adapted to be vertically mounted on a vertical surface. A matched pair of swing arms are rotatably mounted on slidably adjustable universal blocks disposed within the slots. The opposing ends of the swing arms are attached to a resistance bar and an elastic resistance member. The points of attachment of both the swing arms and the elastic resistance members to the slotted rails are incrementally adjustable along substantially the entire length of the slotted rails. A disadvantage of the device is the large number of parts required to make the device operational.
Resistance exercise devices that employ springs for providing resistance to the movement of a limb of the body are known in the art. Croft, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,679, the content of which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a compact, low profile, wall-mountable exercise device (“the Croft device” or, in the alternative, a “Croft-type device”). The Croft device includes a modular, wall-mountable rectangular frame, a horizontal hinge rod assembly attached to the frame and rotatably mounted on the frame, a resistance bar, a pair of swing arms, each swing arm having a distal end attached to opposing ends of the hinge rod, and proximal ends attached to opposing ends of the resistance bar. The Croft device includes at least two springs, each spring having a proximal end and a distal end. The distal ends of the springs are releasably attached to spring connectors on the frame. The proximal ends of the springs are attached to the respective swing arms near the proximal ends thereof. In use, an exerciser positions a part of his/her body, such as the hands, in contact with the resistance bar and applies a force sufficient to extend the springs. When the exerciser releases the force, the spring restores to its non-extended length. The exerciser repeats the cycle until the targeted body part(s) is sufficiently exercised. The various possible attachment points for the distal ends of the springs enable the device to be used for exercising various muscles of the body, including the arms, shoulders, legs, back, chest and abdomen. The device is not readily transportable and requires a permanent wall mount, which may not be aesthetically pleasing in a home setting. There is, therefore, a need for a versatile resistance-type exercise device that is quickly and easily assembled and may be collapsed when not in use for convenient storage and/or transport.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 10/266,443, filed Oct. 7, 2002, and published Apr. 8, 2004, as US 2004/0067828, Croft discloses a device that is similar to the '679 device but is not wall-mountable. The device, which is collapsible, is provided with a low-profile storage case that serves as a base of support and by which the device may be conveniently transported and stored.
There is a continuing need for a versatile resistance-type exercise device that is quickly and easily assembled and may be collapsed when not in use for convenient storage and/or transport.